


See Ya, Sunshine | Leopika

by wannabepoet124



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepoet124/pseuds/wannabepoet124
Summary: the transcript of all the voicemails Leorio leaves Kurapika when he doesn't answer his phone
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. March 16th

I feel selfish and stupid sometimes. 

Selfish because I want you more than anything else in the world. 

Stupid because I know you don’t want me in the same way. 

I don’t know when I started thinking of you this way. I just know I was fully under your spell before I even realized you had cast it. You don’t know what you do to me. Or maybe you do. I’ve never really been one to hide my feelings well. 

If I wasn’t a coward, I’d probably tell you all of this in person. But part of me is scared to see your reaction. That’s why I’m leaving this voicemail because I know you’ll never listen to it and therefore I don’t have to worry about how you’ll react to learning your best friend is in love with you. 

But it’s true. I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you, it hurts. My chest tightens when I think of you somewhere I can’t be, when I know I can’t hold your hand, or kiss your soft lips. Especially when I know you don’t want that from me. 

But I can’t stop wanting you. God, I’ve tried. I tried to move on but every time I came back to you and your smile and your eyes and you. I want you. 

Now, I feel even more stupid. Here I am, spilling my heart into a voicemail you’ll never listen to. All because I can’t deal with my own feelings very well. 

I really wish you were here right now. 

On the off chance you do listen to this, give me a call back. See ya, sunshine.


	2. March 17th

One of the kids asked if I was married today while I was treating them at my clinic. Funnily enough, I thought of you. Is that weird?

I mean, I can’t remember the last time we spoke to each other. And I’ve never once been the type to think about getting married and settling down. But when I picture it with you… suddenly it doesn’t seem so outlandish. 

I’ve always liked the hustle and bustle of the city but I think if we were to live anywhere I would be happy. I know you would probably prefer somewhere out in the country, maybe a small village on the coast of the edge of a forest. 

We could open a bookstore, or maybe a flower shop, something cute and cliche. We could sleep in on Sunday’s, tangled in each other’s limbs as the sunlight filters in through the window. You could teach me how to cook and I could surprise you with making meals I’ve learned and I can read to you at night under the blankets on the living room couch. We could go on walks through the town, hand in hand, and talk about anything under the sun. What a life, huh?

What do you think? Is that a life you could be happy in? A life you could forget all the hardships and pain you’ve suffered through and just live?

I want you to live. Even if it’s not with me, just don’t throw your life away, especially not by chasing down revenge. I miss you. Give me a call if you get this. See ya, sunshine.


End file.
